


Realizations

by Cutebutpsycho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebutpsycho/pseuds/Cutebutpsycho
Summary: Prompt from Artbylexie:1. Sally Donovan, Greg Lestrade2. Badge3. “I know what you must be thinking about me right now. But I want you to know that I will always believe that you’re best copper I’ve ever had the privilege to know.”





	Realizations

It was for the best, Sally thought to herself as she finished packing up her desk. She wasn’t sure if she could face the vindicated Sherlock Holmes again, after everything that had happened.

When the whole investigation into the cases Holmes had worked on progressed, she wasn’t surprised that he was cleared of everything. Not that she was angry about it – or particularly happy either way. It was something that needed to be done given her suspicions and she was glad it was done.

She was also happy to see that Lestrade had survived the investigation, despite being placed on administrative leave. The investigation proved that Lestrade had acted as a competent leader and was cleared of any suspicion.

And then Sherlock returned from the dead. Not that it mattered to her. But the whole thing had caused her to think about what she wanted from her job. And that’s when she put in her request to transfer to the London Met, which was accepted.

Which brought her to the final thing. Sally entered Lestrade’s office, removed her badge and placed it on his desk, along with a cruller.

“Are you sure about this?” Lestrade asked. “It’s not too late to change your mind.”

“Well it is a nice cruller,” she mused. “I am feeling a bit peckish.”

“I meant about the transfer you smartarse.”

She nodded. “I think I’d like to get back on the street again. Meet people. Help the community. Crime’s not a puzzle that demands a solution. It’s not neat forensic discoveries.”

Lestrade nodded. “Not because of Sherlock Holmes’ magic act?”

Sally bit her lip and thought. “Call it the catalyst,” she admitted. “I don’t see the world the way he does, and while it’s helpful, it made me realize that I miss working with people and preventing the puzzles from forming in the first place.”

His features softened and he smiled sadly. “I know what you must be thinking about me right now,” he muttered, breaking the gaze and staring into his coffee cup. “But I want you to know that I will always believe that you’re best copper I’ve ever had the privilege to know.”

"The same could be said of you,” she replied. “Besides, it’s not like I’m going to Cornwall. I’ll just be at the Met.”

Lestrade stood up and shook her hand. “We’ll be seeing you around Donovan.”

“You know it,” she said with a slight grin, before exiting. Other people would see it as a demotion and she’d have to explain it to everyone, but for Sally, it felt liberating.


End file.
